A New World, Fixing the Timeline
by Leslie Thoirdorchadas
Summary: PG-13 for future usage of improper language. Meet the Five, Kept from being born in one dimension by Uusoae, the Chaos Queen, the world was turned upside down by their absence. Now the gods have brought them here to make it right.
1. Where?

A NEW WORLD, LITTERALLY  
  
A.N: I have to get all my ideas out before I finish them so don't mind me! Enjoy!  
  
For of all sad words of tongue or pen,   
The saddest are these: "It might have been."   
-Whittier, Maud Muller   
  
Leslie Katenka of Chaotic Oblivion = Lie (Lee) - insignia is a black spiral galaxy symbol with a Chaos Rune Symbol inside.  
  
Danielle Kaielsra of Starsea = Dani - insignia is a wave of stars  
  
Randal Donsra of Stae Coast = Randy, or Rand - insignia is an eye with a star for an iris  
  
Shellee Donsra of Stae Coast = Shel - insignia is an eye with a star for an iris  
  
Michelle Donsra of Stae Coast = Michi - insignia is an eye with a star for an iris  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own ANY of Tamora Pierce's charac's. I own Arnec, The Sword of Immotals, the fiefs; Starsea, Stae Coast, and Chaotic Oblivion. The isle of Stae, and anything that has to do with the isle of Stae.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1: Where?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On December 31st five kids went to sleep with happy, if a little disturbed, families. On January 1st they woke up with Destiny and Fate against them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pearl City, Hawaii-  
  
A 14 year old girl with chocolate colored hair to her shoulders rose and yawned, she looked around for her hair brush. ºTree, tree, house, dog, fence, house, bus stop... Did I just see all of that!?º She looked around, yup, she did. "Whoa, mom's gonna be pissed." She noticed that the street sign said a name that was a few blocks away from her street so she waited for a bus. A gray bus pulled up and she got on. She sat a few seats behind the first one and closed her eyes to relax. Ocean green eyes looked up at her from the mirror and the bus was swallowed up by a silver light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nuevo, California-  
  
The sun rose on a 15 year old girl with dark brown hair reaching two inches past her collar bone, a 13 year old girl with dark brown hair to her collar bone and a 10 year old boy with dark brown hair to his shoulders in a ponytail. The 15 year old woke and stretched, she made to get off of her bed, and found she wasn't on it. She looked around and saw the boy and girl. She quickly shook them awake, "Michelle! Randy! Wake UP!"  
  
The 13 year old, Michelle, knocked the older girls hand away, "Shellee just a few more minutes."  
  
The boy, Randy, looked at them groggily, "What are you guys doing in my room?"  
  
At this Michelle shot up, "WHAT!?"  
  
Shellee sighed, "We aren't at home, THAT'S WHAT I WANT YOU TO SEE!"  
  
Both Randy and Michelle looked up, "SAY WHAT!?"  
  
Shellee pointed all around them, as Michelle and Randy looked around she read the bus schedule and map, "We're a few blocks away from the house so we'll have to take the bus."  
  
They all waited for the bus and a gray one finally pulled up. They could see a girl a little older than Michelle on the bus and sat in the front. They turned to each other to talk and a pair of green eyes watched them, an infinite amount of sadness within. The gray bus headed right into a silver mist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Santa Clara, California-  
  
A weary hand brushed hair that was layered to the bottom of a 14 year old girls shoulder blades. Her hair is black, dark brown, light almost-blonde brown, and brownish red with violet, gold, orangish gold and pale gold highlights. Tired eyes openned as she turned onto her side. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she whirled around. The bus stop and area was foreign to her. "Shit, I'm here for only a couple of weeks and something like this happens." The girl looked for a map and saw that her home was a little ways away so she decided to wait for a bus. A gray bus pulled up, "Does this bus go to Keily Blvd?" She asked.  
  
The dark blue haired bus driver nodded, "Yes, come on if you want to go 'cause it's leaving now."  
  
The girl climbed on and stood there shocked, "Shel? Michi? Rand? Dani?"  
  
Shellee, Michelle, Randal, and Danielle looked up, "Leslie!"  
  
Leslie heard a soft, sad, voice behind her, "I am truly sorry."   
  
Leslie turnned to meet a sword in the stomach. A huge pain engulfed her, she opened her mouth to speak and a breath left her softly. Then it was darkness, and her pain subsided to give room to oblivion. Shellee got up and ran towards Leslie's lifeless body, "NOOOO! LESLIE!" The bus driver's dark blue hair fanned about her in invisible waves. Her soft, ocean green eyes held pain and sadness, her blue jeans and teal t-shirt faded into a blue-green dress. She swept the silver sword in her hands in an arch, cutting Shellee deeply. Pain crashed upon Shellee as she realised that she was joining her cousin. Her mind slowly drifted into darkness.  
  
Before the others could react the blue haired woman killed them too. She looked at some point in the distance as the bus and sword vanished, leaving the woman in her bloodstained dress. "I am truly, truly sorry."  
  
"Do not feel sorry about doing your duty," A deep clear voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see a dark skinned man with flaming gold hair and gold armor. "It had to be done so you did it."  
  
The woman curtsied, "Yes Mithros, I know that if I didn't do it the events would play out against Destiny."  
  
"Wave Walker don't curtsy," A female voice called out. The woman now known as Wave Walker turned to a woman with black locks and amazing green eyes,  
  
Wave Walker nodded, "Yes Mother Goddess." They all turned to a pool of light. he same pool of light that birthed the gods and goddesses, Mother Flame's womb.  
  
Five collumns raised from it, when they recceeded into the pool five babies floated above it, four female and a male. Mithros took two females, the Mother Goddess a male and female, Wave Walker took the last female. A voice that reminded one of the carressing, yet painful, heat of fire spun on the air, "Until they come of age all shall only be immortals, keep them safe."  
  
Mithros turned, "Wave Walker, get Shakith and Ganiel." Wave Walker nodded and disappeared. When she returned it was with a shaggy haired, dark eyed man and a fair haired blind woman with icy green eyes. The Mother Goddess held a boy and girl up as Mithros held a girl. The babies floated over to Shakith and were absorbed into her stomach. "Take these three and raise them, they are Mother Flame's children, they will be immortal until they come of age. The Mother Flame allowed you until the eldest was five, when she is all is to return. Go to the isle and take care." Shakith and Ganiel nodded, then vanished. Mithros turned to Wave Walker, "Get Arnec."  
  
Wave Walker blushed lightly and disappeared. She returned with a dark skinned man who had thick brown hair and overly-friendly chocolate colored eyes. He wore only a thin, transluscent, loin cloth and was openly scanning both the Mother Goddess and Wave Walker. Well, maybe Mithros too, but no man in his right mind would stare at Mithros openly and expect to live. Arnec draped his hand around a blushing Wave Walker's waist, "This little doll said you needed me for something?"  
  
Wave Walker got away and held the baby in her hands up. The baby floated over to the Mother Goddess and was absorbed into her stomach. Mithros turned to Arnec, "Go with Mother Goddess and raise the baby as your own, she is Mother Flame's child and will be immortal till the time comes. Tell her everything."   
  
Arnec nodded gravely then swept Wave Walker into a passionette kiss, "Until we meet again!" He called out dramatically, then he spun the Mother Goddess into his arms and they left.  
  
"Wave Walker," when she turned to look at Mithros her face was bright red, "I leave the gods and goddesses in your care until we return." Then the last baby was absorbed into a black onyx and disappeared.  
  
Wave Walker shook her head, "I pity the child Mithros raises."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isle Stae-  
  
Shakith and Ganiel combined their powers to make a large fief with thirty bedrooms, a clean bed in each. A kitchen, a bathing room for males and another for females. Then a library filled with books on ettiquette, animals, Wild magic, immortals, life, death, breakups, Destiny, Fate, day, night, stars, war, the elements, and the ocean. They went to separate rooms and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arnec and the Mother Goddess made a mid-sized fief with twenty-five bedrooms, king-sized beds in each. A kitchen, bathing room for males, bathing room for females. Then a library filled with books on ettiquette, healing, plants, love, lovers, romance, and speach spells. They too went to separate rooms, much to Arnec's dismay, and fell asleep, though Arnec spent a little time on Carthak, chasing women, before he went back and slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mithros wrote a detailed note to explain to the children why they were needed.   
  
"Dear Five,  
  
Five children, five saviors. You were supposed to be born to Mother Flame, but Uusoae twisted the time line and you were born to separate families. You all are brother and sisters, because of your lack in this world history changed. Thom was never supposed to die, Alanna wasn't supposed to go to the palace to become a knight, Thayet was never Jonathan's soulmate and never supposed to be queen. The Sweating Sickness came too early, Roger came too early, he was supposed to come during Thom's time as a squire. Lianne wasn't supposed die that early, King Roald dies in a riding accident before Lianne. Thayet was supposed to go with Alanna to defeat the Ysandir, a battle in which she dies but defeats them all the same, Alanna and Jon didn't sleep together or have feelings for each other, Thor doesn't die, George and Alanna didn't get married. Many things that were supposed to happen didn't, because of lacking you five in this world. So when you died, just before the last of your life drifted away we finished you with the Sword of Immortals to make sure you would be born here.  
  
Remember us when we leave, right these wrongs and the others that come your way. Because you were born to Mother Flame you will know when something wrong will happen in the future, and how to right it.  
  
Father to One,  
  
Mithros"  
  
He made a small fief with twenty rooms and placed beds of varying sizes in each. A kitchen, a males bathing room, as well as a females. A huge library that is three stories high. Over half of it filled with books on all types of magic, then the rest of the space had fighting techniques, weapons, the regular studies, maps, every single book writen, except for romance and things to do with love. He placed the onyx in one room and slept in another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N: Yeah, yeah, I threw most of Tamora Pierce's ideas out the window. It was sooooo much fun too! 


	2. Truth

A NEW WORLD, LITTERALLY  
  
A.N: This is the second chapter folks! Read and then tell me how sucky it is!  
  
For of all sad words of tongue or pen,   
The saddest are these: "It might have been."   
-Whittier, Maud Muller   
  
Leslie Katenka of Chaotic Oblivion= Lie (Lee) - insignia is a black spiral galaxy symbol with a Chaos Rune Symbol inside.  
  
Danielle Kaielsra of Starsea= Dani - insignia is a wave of stars  
  
Randal Donsra of Stae Coast= Randy, or Rand - insignia is an eye with a star for an iris  
  
Shellee Donsra of Stae Coast= Shel - insignia is an eye with a star for an iris  
  
Michelle Donsra of Stae Coast= Michi - insignia is an eye with a star for an iris  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own ANY of Tamora Pierce's charac's. I own Arnec, The Sword of Immotals, the fiefs; Starsea, Stae Coast, and Chaotic Oblivion. The Shang Viper, the isle of Stae, and anything that has to do with the isle of Stae.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2: The Five  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 years later-  
  
A 4 year old girl with dark brown hair to her midback pranced about the fief she lived in. She had just finished her two hour lesons in immortal magery and was waiting for her lessons on how to be a lady. Her mother came and led her to a different room than her lessons. "Shellee, It's time that you know. You are the daughter of Mother Flame, you know the great goddess I'm always talking about?" At Shellee's nod Shakith continued, "My name is not Kelsie, it's Shakith, the Seer goddess. I was sent here to raise you and watch you grow. Until you come of age though you will only be and immortal, not a goddess. You're father is not called Don, his name is Ganiel, the Master of Dreams, and he is going through this same talk with Michelle, when Randal is born he will already know."  
  
"Why?" Shellee asked so innocently.  
  
Shakith bit her lip, "Because on your fifth birthday, me, daddy, and some friends are leaving. We wont be able to come back."  
  
Shellee burst into tears and ran to her room. Shakith sighed, for she had been starting to think of Shellee and Michelle as her own children, and she knew that Ganiel felt the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ganiel tried desperately to calm a wailing girl with dark brown hair to her collar bone, she was only 2 years old but her level of understanding was a 5 year olds. She could also read, write and talk. They had just finished Michelle's scrying, and Wild magic as well as how to contact Destiny and Fate when Ganiel was told that it was time. It was so hard because he felt that Michelle and Shellee was his own children. He finally went to go speak to Shakith and let Michelle cool down.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Mother Goddess sat a 3 year old girl with chocolate colored hair, to her midback, down. "Danielle, you real mother is Mother Flame, the great goddess from the books." They had just finished her 'To be a Lady' lessons when Shakith said it was time. "My name is not Elocin everyone only knows me as the Mother Goddess. Until you come of age you shall be an immortal. Kaiel is not your real father, nor is that his real name. His real name is Arnec, and I'm telling you this because in one year me, your father, and a few friends are leaving. We wont return from where we are going though." The response was expected, Danielle screamed and ran outside, crying her heart out. Arnec appeared behind the Mother Goddess, "She's like my own child, I really wish we didn't have to leave."  
  
Arnec sighed, "I know what you mean, I know exactly what you mean."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A 3 year old girl who had black hair with a light brown streak through the middle, like a skunk, and a dark red sheen covering all of her hair sat back into a black cushioned and black gilded chair. She crossed her legs as she read a book on different kinds of war spells. A flash of silver light appeared in front of her and she ignored it, flicking her four foot long braid behind her. (Everyone has bangs, mine reach my chin, forgot to put that) An angry Mithros stood in front of her with a dead rabbit in his hands, "WHAT IS THIS DOING IN MY BED!?"  
  
The girl looked up with a smile, "I was doing some magical tests and it disappeared! I didn't know it went in your bed or I would have gotten it!" she said innocently.  
  
Mithros sighed and picked her up, sitting down on the chair and putting her in his lap, "Don't pull the innocent act on me Leslie, I know for a fact that you aren't innocent, at all. Maybe when you were a baby, but then you found all sorts of ways to try and drive me insane."  
  
Leslie looked up at him, "You leave soon don't you."  
  
Mithros nodded, "Yes, I leave in a year. When I leave you will be sent to the Shang Viper, you will live with her for four years, try not to drive her crazy."  
  
Leslie nodded, "All right papa Mithros! As long as she has a sense of humor she wont go crazy."  
  
Mithros shook his head and patted her head, "I guess that's the best I'll get out of you, practice everyday, study and I'll keep in touch, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Leslie chirped before going back to her reading. Mithros sighed and left, as much as he hated to admit it, he loved Leslie as if she was born from his own seed. When Mithros left a splash of water fell onto the book. Leslie stiffend, she would not cry, she wiped her eyes and breathed in and out a few times. When she was calmer she continued to read. No matter what, she would not cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shakith, Ganiel, the Mother Goddess, Arnec and Mithros watched Danielle, Shellee, and Michelle comfort each other, well, not Shakith, as she is blind. Shakith turned to where she could sense Mithros. "Why is the child you raised not out there with them?"  
  
Ganiel shook his head, "Shakith, Mithros never let his child out of the house, she never knew them."  
  
The Mother Goddess tensed and turned to Mithros, "You WHAT!?"  
  
Mithros glared at each of them, "She never asked, never looked outside, never talked about outside, sometimes I'd read her mind and see that she never even thought about going outside. When we leave will be the first time she leaves the fief."  
  
Arnec cocked his head, "So she is going to see you off?"  
  
"Yes, but I mean she is going to live with the Shang Viper when I leave," Mithros said gruffly.  
  
Shakith growled slightly, "The Shang Viper only has five years to live! We all know she is to be killed by a bandit!"  
  
"And she will live with her until the Viper dies." Mithros said sternly, then he turned away, indicating the end of discusion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danielle was crying on Shellee's shoulder, "Mommy and Daddy are leaving!"  
  
Michelle clung to Shellee as both sobbed heavily. "So are ours!"  
  
Suddenly a ball of silvery black, silvery crimson, and silver fire launched from a house none of them had been in before. They never asked their parents and their parents never told them, so they assumed it wasn't important. They saw a head with a long braid peek through the hole that the fire made, "Uh oh... I didn't do it!" Then the head disappeared and the wall was reformed with silver fire.  
  
Michelle looked up at Shellee, "Shellee? Who was that!?"  
  
"I don't know," Shellee said in a dazed voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shakith whipped her head around and so did the others, only to see a ball of silvery black, silvery crimson, and silver fire break through the walls of Mithros' home. Leslie's head popped up, "Uh oh... I didn't do it!" Mithros shook his head and Leslie vanished back into the fief, Mithros recreated the wall with his magic.  
  
"She really needs to do that in -her- room," Mithros grumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 year later-  
  
Shellee and Michelle flung themselves at their parents, "Don't leave!" They both wailed loudly.  
  
Shakith rubbed Michelle's back, "Oh honey, we have to leave. we aren't allowed to stay any longer."  
  
Ganiel gave Shellee her little brother, "Take care of Randal for us all right? Make sure he learns the elements, war, forming constellations, and about the ocean."  
  
Shellee nodded, "All right, I will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danielle was clinging to the Mother Goddess and Arnec, "WHY!? WHYYYYYYYY!!!!!?????" She wailed, "DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALOOONE!!"  
  
Arnec patted Danielle's back and the Mother Goddess hugged her, "Oh Danielle, you'll be all right, you have Shellee, Michelle, Randal, when he's older, and Leslie to keep you company."  
  
Danielle looked up at the Mother Goddess, "Who is Leslie?"  
  
Arnec shook his head, "So she still hasn't left the fief. Well, no matter, you will meet today, when we leave."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mithros helpped Leslie with her spells and gave her a gift before they went to meet the others, "Now remember, when I leave use this and you will be able to contact me anytime." He handed her a chain with an onyx that was carved into a spiral galaxy symbol, the same onyx that had birthed her. He hugged her, surprising both her and himself, "Be good Leslie, I don't want to hear that you died anytime soon."  
  
Leslie hugged him back, "You wont, I'll be careful."  
  
Mithros shook his head and they both left the fief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four children, one carrying a small baby, watched as five gods and goddesses stood tall, "Remember our words!" They called together, voices as one, "You may see us in the future!" A bright silver light crashed upon them and made the children turn away. When they could see again the gods and goddesses were gone.   
  
Shellee, Michelle and Danielle burst into tears and clung to each other. Leslie took Randal gently from Shellee's arms so that he would not be crushed. She stood silently, a couple of tears trailing down her cheeks before they dried and disappeared. When Shellee was somewhat calmer Leslie handed Randal back to her. "If you all want you can stay in my fief for a while, until Randal is of an age that you can live without help." Leslie asked them quietly.  
  
Michelle and Danielle nodded and went to pack for Shellee, and themselves. "Thank you so much," Shellee said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I don't think we could be alone for a while."  
  
Leslie grinned, "It's all right, I wont stay there of course, I'm going to train under a Shang for a few years before I come back." She gave Shellee a ruby, "It will glow when I return."  
  
Shellee nodded and the two parted ways. Michelle and Danielle went to the fief and got the only two rooms there prepared. Here they would live for the next four years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^@^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N: Thats the end of this chapter, the chapters are going to be a little short so that I can write quicker and get them out quicker. 


End file.
